Talk:Emperador de Altepa
Moved from Main Page Ignoring the fact that it's terrible, biased advice, the following is not the type of information that belongs on the main page. --Ix'Sindri 21:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *A good strategy is to determine what the "Atma Stagger" is and then trigger it at 30%. The NM gets VERY mean on low HP so stagger it and go to town before it wears. If you already have Atma from it stagger it over and over if it wears before the kill. :*The more you stagger a mob, the shorter the duration until it becomes almost instantly wearing off. --Ix'Sindri 21:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Removing Savant's Seal: Body as the listed drops. Ironclad Smiter drops it, and every NM drops 4 jobs. Wyuli 05:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Good idea to use Fanatic's Tonic < 25% HP. I don't know how people could survive the spam without it. --Johnb1 07:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well we only had 4 ppl jb! But yeah we did with 4 and used fanatics powder under 25% and zerged it. I'd like to point out his melee attacks are super super weak. With phalanx II and just cocoon on BLU his critical hits were doing 0 to me. I wore -50% pdt as well, but this is the first time I've ever seen a NM's crits doing 0. I think it would be possible to tank on BLU and simply use reaving wind and feather tickle to reduce his tp to 0 so he never uses a tp move. Since he always hits for 0, he would have no way of regaining tp. Of course if you have more than 4 people you can just eat his needles. We could survive 2 4000 needles back to back, but 3 would definitely kill us.--Billzey 19:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *Ok I have easy strategy for low-man attempts that doesn't require fanatics. BLU + RDM. Equip Reaving Wind and Feather Tickle and Diamondhide. Use QC > Cannonball > BT > repeat. Use Reaving Wind whenever it's up, same with Feather Tickle. He'll never get over 100 tp and thus he'll never use any tp moves! Make sure RDM uses Phalanx II on BLU and that you keep stoneskin up at all times so the NM does 0 damage to you every hit. This way, the only source of tp for the NM is from your spells. He has no regain whatsoever. I would assume that two BLU/RDM could probably duo him as well. Alternate Reaving Winds and Tickles and Diamondhides. Phalanx would be pretty gimp but it'll do more good than Defender due to the NMs very low attack. If everything is done correctly, you'll take 0 damage the whole fight.--Billzey 02:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) **Attempted this strategy with BLU & RDM (RDM was 75, I got him to pull his RDM out of retirement for this test, BLU was 90) - I went BLU/PLD for maximum defense - had 895 defense with Cocoon up, Phalynx II, Protect 4, Occulation, PDT-22%. NM still hits too fast for this strategy to work. Diamondhide only lasted 10-15 seconds, and each NM hit was about 30-50 damage once stoneskin broke, and NM tends to triple attack often. Its *possible* that lvl 90 RDM could reduce that damage to near zero (single digits) with higher enhancing skill .. will try again later with another RDM friend.--Larrymc 21:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ***Hmm. I'm guessing your RDM friend maybe has really low enhancing magic skill? I had -50% PDT also so I'd recommend getting more of that. I'd recommend you go /war also, I had 980 defense with defender and cocoon. Slow II will stick and slows down his attacks by a lot. The atmas I used were VV + MM + and Mounted Champion. If you're still having trouble can use bio too. If your friend only has 1 merit in phalanx ii, you may want to consider having him go /sch and accession phalanx on you. It'll be much more effective. Easy PDT gear to get: cheviot/umbra cape, shamshir +2, genbu's shield, jelly ring, dark ring with augments, louhi's mask, darksteel stuff, twilight torque.--Billzey 22:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Attempted solo 99 blu/rdm useing Billzey's strategy. Fight is slow but totally soloable using reaving wind, phalanx, cocoon and feather tickle(I also used a tav.taco). Long slow fight though. I used Sprout smack for slow and alternated stoneskin/diamondhide.Aquaveil was useless and stoneskin was a problem to put up under fire, apoc casts and sudden lunge was enough to cast though.Had -46% pdt and Minikin(refresh),Merciless matriarch(fast cast) and apoc(insta cast) for atma (random instant stoneskin and reaving wind was nice). Lost @ 23% when tp move made it through (4k needles)because I was stupid and began melee-> skillchain to speed things up and fed it too much tp between reaving/tickle casts. Had I been patient, I've no doubt it would have been a win. MP became an issue though so take temps for mp all you can.Used sub refresh when I thought of it. Good luck!! Bjoern/Leviathan 1/13/12 --Delta Thrust should give Plague status and automatically lower his TP/MP over time. Should help with your strategy ^^ --Defiledsickness *I've never seen plague land on any NM in Abyssea =/. I tried on this one and no luck.--Billzey 03:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd on SMN with invincible atma, seems to have a hate reset move when using 4000 needles have a pact ready when this happens. Wiped in an 8 man party before i solo'd to much tp and couldnt cure them fast enough - only White Mage. --Suasuke January 11, 2011 ***Did this with 8 people today and 6 people. 6 people were 1/2 8 people were 2/3 MNK THF BLU BRD WHM DNC(underleveled) BLM SMN We had 10 bodies. SMN had titan out, BRD subbed SMN to have a summon out. The dancer was level 72 and had sea daughter on, maybe if they were 90 it'd be easier for/with heals. AoE stoneskin when possible from blue and WHM. Other party (consisting of DNC and THF) died due to not having AoE heals which made the main party's job harder. The BRD, SMN and WHM were all played by the same person, further adding to the difficulties. With the 10 bodies you'd take 400 damage from 4000 needles - stoneskin. Taking that 4x in a row, you'd get 1600 total if everyone/thing stayed alive. Doable if you have a healer to heal between the needle spams. The DNC didn't even get cruor buffs and died or was out of range frequently and added to the difficulties. So, while this was not the most ideal setup (having 3/8 characters played by the same person with a low level dancer who didn't have access to fan dance... It was doable. Got red proc. The emperador seemed capable of attacking up to 4 times in a round at monk level damage. With counterstance up the monk took at most 200 damage from any hits. He had around an 80% counter rate. His HP was never that much of a problem but I'm sure having access to phalanx of some sort would make that aspect even easier. Effortless solo as BST90 with FatsoFargann. 98% PDT - Atmas: Ducal Guard, Lion, Razed Ruins. Leech takes 0 damage from melee hits and minimal damage from Needles, can easily cure most of that damage with Ready -> Drainkiss. Did not have to use reward and pet had ~50% life left when the fight was over. Earlthesquirrel - Bismarck Server 18:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) *This method no longer appears to be feasible for solo attempts, since PDT for pets is now capped at 87.5%. However, multiple BSTs that can reach the cap can probably beat Emperador with minimal effort. It will likely require some Rewards, however. --Jhearom 0213, August 15, 2011 (UTC) BST 99 solo used almost exactly the above method. Used Ducal guard, Mounted Champion, and Razed Ruins. Had max -dmg for pet and used FatsoFargann. Drainkiss was basically enough to heal pet until he started using 2000 needles but it wasn't much of a problem. 4000 Needles is when it got dicey. Used 7 Zeta food and 2 Dawn Mulsum. Waited too long for reward at end and let my pet die, had to use and extra pet but if your paying attention you should only need 1. -Kruk- Cerberus DNC+BLU A friend and I went 1/2 on this with DNC+BLU. The idea was to keep Fan Dance up below ~50% and avoid getting hit by anything other than X000 Needles, while the BLU spammed Feather Tickle/Reaving Wind. The first time we won, the second time he tripled up 4000 needles and I had taken a few hits with Fan Dance already, so we wiped. I feel he attacks too quickly for this strategy to really be reliable. Head Butt landed well, though the X000 needles weren't stunnable. --Byrthnoth 18:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Drops It can drop up to 4 seals with yellow !! Stun I have fought this NM over 40+ times and 1/2/4k needles are very stunnable. When NM fires his first volley of needles you can easily stun him. This action prevents him from firing his second volley! Sometimes the second volley is completely canceled out. I think this is because of the duration of the stun. Even if he continues to fire his second volley you still managed to stall him for the healers to cast curaga and it gives them 2-4 seconds for their recast so its a Win/Win situation either way. If you don't believe me then feel free to try your own testing.